


Day off

by BecauseImClassy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseImClassy/pseuds/BecauseImClassy
Summary: Written for a prompt, “Imagine your OTP cuddling under a blanket on a cold winter night. Person A gently wrapping their arms around Person B and lightly kissing down their neck making Person B shiver from something other than the cold outside.”





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/gifts).



The building Matt lived in was old, and the windows in his apartment were large. During the winter, he could feel every draft of cold air that made its way in between wood and glass, despite the best efforts of the equally old radiators.

But on this winter morning, only his face was exposed to the drafty air of his bedroom. The rest of him was warm and snug under the blankets where he lay with Karen, his arms around her. She drifted between sleeping and waking, and he listened contentedly to her slow breathing and the steady beat of her heart.

Neither one of them had anything they needed to do today, a small miracle given how busy they both were. Lying here in bed, feeling Karen coming slowly awake beside him, he hoped that this rare oasis of peace wouldn’t be shattered by either of their phones ringing with some urgent business that would need attending to.

Karen yawned and stretched, her body arching against him, and he smiled.

“Good morning,” he said softly.

She buried her face against his neck. “It’s not morning,” she mumbled, her voice throaty and blurred with sleep. He loved the way she sounded when she first woke up. “It’s definitely still night.” She snuggled deeper into his embrace, her skin sliding warmly over his as she wrapped her arms around him.

He laughed. “We both have the day off, sweetheart. Remember?”

“Day off?” she said sleepily. “I don’t believe it. Days off don’t exist, they’re a myth.”

“Well, you certainly haven’t had one for a while,” he acknowledged, beginning to run his fingers through her long hair.

“Neither have you,” she pointed out, humming with pleasure as his fingers moved over her scalp. She ran her nose up and down the side of his neck, and he made a pleased sound of his own. He loved the feel of her skin touching his, anywhere, but she was quickly learning which parts of him were particularly sensitive.

Now, he felt her cheek curve in a smile, and then her lips lightly grazed the skin of his neck. His breath hitched. She did it again. He shivered in pleasure, tipping his head to give her better access, and she pressed soft, unhurried kisses all the way up his neck from his shoulder to his ear.

He could feel his body responding to her touch, and could feel her response as well—the warm flush beginning to creep over her skin, the smell of desire rising into the air between them.

“A day off, you say?” she murmured into his ear, her lips brushing his skin. She began stroking one hand up and down his body, slowly, leisurely. “Whatever will we do to pass the time?”

He grinned, his own hand straying from her hair to her back, tracing the line of her spine all the way down to its base.

“I’m open to suggestion,” he told her, his fingers skimming over her skin.

Now it was her turn to catch her breath and shiver—he had been learning where she was sensitive, too.

“Good,” she said lightly, her fingers caressing his jawline, turning his face toward her. “Because I can definitely think of some suggestions.”

She kissed him, slow and deep, and all of his senses were filled with her, sound and smell and taste and touch. And as they moved together beneath the blankets, he forgot the drafty windows, forgot his hectic schedule, forgot everything except love, and pleasure, and Karen.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on [tumblr](http://trombonesinspace.tumblr.com/post/177251446124/this-is-just-a-possibility-for-karedevil-week)


End file.
